


Drum Lessons

by xpunkstylesx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpunkstylesx/pseuds/xpunkstylesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to learn how to play the drums from the one and only Ashton Irwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drum Lessons

I eyed the bold red drum set in the corner of the small white room, shabbily equipped with a navy love seat on which I was currently situated. My fingers twitched, yearning to wrap my hands around one of the wooden sticks laying on the floor, dreaming of creating a beautiful beat to which people would sway their hips to. I knew, deep down, the only thing I would ever be doing is dreaming, never once having been able to hold a steady rhythm, let alone attempt it with the added skill of a musical instrument.   
I was snapped out of my trance when I heard footfalls behind me, a high pitched giggle making me whip around, welcoming the new guest with a sense of embarrassment, as though he knew what I had just been thinking.   
“Hey (Y/N)! Whatcha been up to?” Ash wondered out loud, throwing himself on the floor in front of me, an obstacle between me and the shiny instrument. I drew my attention from the object of my affection to the tall blonde boy, smiling lightly when replying.  
“Nothing much.”   
Our broken conversation fell apart, and we simply sat there, gazing through each other, too bothered with trying to navigate our own thoughts, not even attempting to force more words out of each other.   
A sudden suggestion pulled me out of myself, my breath catching in my throat, suddenly worried I had been mumbling out loud, “You want me to teach you?”  
His eyes shone as he thrust his thumb behind him, in the direction of the drums, grinning widely with excitement. I froze, unsure of whether or not I should’ve taken him up on the offer, and eventually nodded slowly, gingerly getting up and making my way to the drum kit.  
I softly placed myself on the small black stool, excitement boiling inside me, and I reached down to grasp the wooden sticks, my hands clammy with anticipation. Ashton came around, stopping when he was directly behind me, and began his lesson.  
“Ok, so first thing’s first, you need to put your foot down there, on that metal thing that looks like a pedal. Now, look if you hit it- yes! Exactly, you get that sound. Next, the pedal right next to that one you’re on right now is for the- exactly, the cymbals. Perfect. Now, it’s quite easy. Just think of a tune and allow yourself to get lost in it. Become the tune, let the music take over you. If you do that, you’ll definitely get a melody out of it.”  
I nodded, feeling dazed with excitement and uncertainty, and followed Ash’s instructions. I closed my eyes and brought my favorite song to the forefront of my mind, letting the notes transfer their energy down my arms and to the drums. I began moving, letting the music take over me, just like Ashton had instructed, but stopped quickly, the horrible sound of clashing filling my ears. I turned shyly to Ash, looking up at him and shrugging, embarrassed of how I had done.  
“Well, that was, erm, you know-”  
“It was shit. I’ve told you before, I am not cut out for this. You may be but I am obviously not and that’s gotta be ok.” I cut him off, not wanting to hear his reassuring words, knowing somewhere in the back of my mind I should’ve seen it coming. I looked at Ash, waiting for a reaction, when he simply shook his head, commanding that I get up. Shocked, I followed his instruction, not sure where he was getting such stern commands from. I watched him sit down on the stool I had been previously occupying, moving back slightly and spreading his legs, then looking up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, gesturing for me to sit in between them.   
“I don’t think so.” I stubbornly countered, crossing my arms across my chest, not wanting to know where my mind would wander if I actually took him up on the offer.  
“Oh, it wasn’t a question darling.” Ash replied, grasping my hips and swiveling me around, pulling me down with him, wrapping his big arms around me, hands around my own. I gulped at having him so close, trying to stop my mind from wandering, eyeing the shiny instrument, desperately wanting to focus on where my hands where being guided to.  
“Let’s start with the basics.” He said, helping my shaking arms hit the tom-toms and floor tom at a constant beat, letting a pretty sound grace the room. As I started to understand, we began getting more creative, speeding up and using the snare drum as well, creating a new melody that was sounded like sugar.   
As soon as it started it stopped, Ash pulling away without explanation. I shivered at the sudden absence of heat behind me, turning my head to see what had pushed him away. He smiled sweetly, answering my unasked question, “I’m a bit sweaty love, don’t want to ruin your shirt.”  
I raised my eyebrows, about to ask what the hell that meant, when he reached behind him and slipped out of his shirt, his hair sticking in all directions, most of it glued down on his forehead. I felt the air fall out of me, looking him up and down, hardly believing my luck. I desperately tried to rip my eyes away from his sculpted v-line and defined abs, but with no luck. A sudden silence filled the room, and I fell down the hole of unadulterated thoughts, cursing myself, before being brought back to reality by a cough from Ash, a smirk on his face, as though he knew exactly what I had been thinking.  
I blushed, determined to finish my lesson, and turned around, relishing when I felt Ash’s broad chest press into my back, his hands once again around mine.   
“So where were we?” He wondered aloud, his breath hitting the base of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. We resumed our melody, and I hummed along, shortly forgetting about the compromising situation I was in.   
We were interrupted once again, Ashton being the guilty one again, as he pulled us back, taking the drum sticks into his own hands. I watched his hands, wondering what he was doing, when he fumbled with one, dropping it in front of us. I looked at it with half a mind to pick it up, but Ash beat me to it, slipping his arm around my waist and the other around and under me, somehow forcing us even closer together.   
I stuttered, not knowing how to respond, and quickly shut my mouth, not wanting to let on when, for all I knew, he could just be in it for the fun. We pulled back, returning to our original spots, and the sticks were returned to my trembling hands. I made to go hit one of the stupid cylinders again when I felt lips on my hot ears, a warm breath fanning over them as words slowly registered in my brain.  
“Mhm, babe, you’re so hot when you play. Things I would do to you.” Ash whispered, one of his hands falling to the inside of my thigh, rubbing slow, teasing circles, “Keep playing, maybe I’ll reward you for good behavior.”  
I inhaled sharply, glancing down at his hand as it made it’s way up my thigh, and tapped a note cautiously, too distracted by him to focus on some stupid instrument.   
“Mhm, good, come on, I know you can do better than that.” He teased before moving down my neck, leaving soft kisses that quickly turned hard, sure to leave a mark in the morning. I was putty in his hands and he knew it; all I had to do was get a couple notes out of the cylinders and then I’d get what I really wanted.  
“Really (Y/N)? How many notes does he want?” A distant taunting voice asked, accompanied by snickers. I looked around confused, looking for the source, when the room started slipping away, and I couldn’t feel Ash anymore; I couldn’t feel anything anymore. Suddenly, I jolted up, sitting on a couch I hazily remembered, four familiar faces peering at me in amusement.   
“Fuck.” I mumbled, not having realized it had all been a dream. Luke, Calum and Michael all laughed, cheeks turning red, and I didn’t bother asking how much I’d said, not wanting to know. I glanced at Ashton, who I found staring at me, an intrigued look on his face, and I quickly looked away, already blushing furiously.  
A few more minutes of embarrassment and it seemed as though they’d had their fun, taking deep breaths before informing me they had to leave, leaving only Ashton behind. I cursed myself, curling my legs beneath me, not believing a stupid schoolgirl fantasy-  
“For the record, I’d love to teach you sometime.” A voice interrupted my thoughts, forcing me into a frozen stupor, making me meet his eyes and search them for the validity of his statement.   
His eyes shone bright, a smirk tingeing his lips as he watched me shuffle up, taking a couple steps closer so we were chest to chest. I sucked in all the air I could find, hoping I wasn’t dreaming again.  
“No love, I promise, this isn’t a dream.”  
I smiled lightly again, meeting his eyes more confidently this time, “Well, in that case, I’d love for you to teach me right now Ash.”  
He rested his hands on my curvy waist, leaning down to meet our lips, pressing us closer together until we were forced to pull apart to deliver more oxygen to our weak lungs, “Call me daddy darling.”


End file.
